Regulation Of The Gods
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Hinata yang memliki tubuh setengah dewa warisan ayahnya harus terlibat dalam sebuah peraturan yang melarangnya mencintai manusia dari bumi, padahal Hinata tinggal di bumi. sejak pertemuannya dengan Gaara dia mulai jatuh cinta padanya. akankah cinta mereka bisa bersatu ? [one shoot] Hinata X Gaara


**Regulation Of The Gods**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hinata adalah anak dari seorang wanita bumi dan seorang pria dari surga yang mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi terhebat.

Di surga ada sebuah peraturan yang melarang para dewa berhubungan dengan manusia bumi.

Dan ayah Hinata telah melanggar peraturan tersebut. Dia selalu mengunjungi bumi dan sering menetap disana.

Sampai pada suatu hari dia melihat seorang gadis cantik dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Mereka berdua menikah dan di karuniai satu anak, yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

Sejak itu tubuh ayahnya melemah, kekuatannya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya meninggal.

Setelah kepergian ayah Hinata, ibunya baru mengetahui bahwa suaminya adalah dewa dan karena dia mencintainya dia pun telah melanggar aturan.

Ibunya memeluk tubuh Hinata yang masih mungil dalam dekapannya.

"Ibu tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi padamu." Ucapnya sambil mengecup lembut kening anaknya.

Sejak saat itu pula, ibunya selalu menjauhi Hinata dari apa pun namanya cinta. Bahkan ibunya juga menjauhinya dari laki-laki, entah itu temannya atau pun tetangganya.

Sampai sekarang, sampai Hinata berumur 20 tahun.

"Ibu, aku pergi memotret dulu ya." Ucap Hinata sambil mengalungkan kameranya.

"Ya hati-hati, ingat jangan dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki." Ucap ibunya sambil memasak.

"Iya ibu." Jawab Hinata datar sambil membuka pintu dan pergi menuju sebuah taman.

Sebenarnya Hinata iri melihat teman-temannya yang sudah punya pacar. Mereka selalu pergi dengan pacar mereka, entah itu pergi kerja bersama atau apapun. Tapi saat Hinata bertanya tentang berpacaran, ibunya langsung memarahinya dan melarangnya. Jika Hinata bertanya kenapa ibunya tidak memperbolehkan pasti akan dijawab 'cowo jaman sekarang tidak dapat percaya.' Padahal usia Hinata sudah cukup untuk berpacaran.

Hinata telah sampai di taman yang ditujunya.

Taman itu sangat cantik. Disetiap pinggir taman terdapat bunga-bunga yang sudah ditata rapi, lalu pohon-pohon di sana dibuat seindah mungkin, ada yang berbentuk hewan, ada juga yang berbentuk hati. Sebuah sungai juga mengaliri taman itu, dilengkapi dengan sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua sisinya.

Hinata melihat kesekeliling taman, matanya tertuju pada jembatan itu.

"Hmm kelihatannya bagus untuk ku foto." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Hinata mengarahkan kameranya pada objek yang dituju, dia membidiknya dengan hati-hati, dan juga memperhatikan intesitas cahayanya.

Setelah dirasa cukup dia langsung menjpretnya. Hinata melihat hasil bidikkannya, bagus seperti biasa. Tapi dia melihat sesuatu di fotonya.

"Itu apa ya?" Alisnya bertautan, dia memperbesar ukuran fotonya, ternyata kameranya tak sengaja menangkap sosok laki-laki bersurai merah yang tampak sedang merenung.

Merasa penasaran dengan laki-laki itu, Hinata menurunkan kameranya, matanya mencari sosok laki-laki itu.

"Ah itu dia." Hinata menemukan laki-laki itu yang masih _stay_ di jembatan itu.

Laki-laki itu tampak kacau, baju yang dipakainya nampak sedikit kusut, surai merahnya agak berantakan, matanya pun agak sayu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan laki-laki itu?" Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata memperhatikan sejenak, tapi laki-laki itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Hinata bukannya merasa bosan, dia malah makin ingin memperhatikan laki-laki itu.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu bergerak, tapi bukan bergerak pergi dari jembatan itu, melainkan dia malah menaiki jembatan itu dan berdiri diatasnya.

Melihat itu, akal sehat Hinata langsung bergerak cepat, dia tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh laki-laki itu.

Dengan cepat Hinata menggunakan kekuatan teleportasinya dan langsung menangkap tubuh laki-laki itu yang hendak terjun kedalam sungai.

Hinata membawanya ketempat aman. Dan mensandarkan tubuh laki-laki itu di dinding.

"Ng, kau siapa?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut sambil memegang kepalanya. Mungkin efek teleportasi membuatnya sedikit pusing.

"Aku Hinata, kau?" Tanya balik Hinata.

"Aku Gaara." Ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Hinata pensaran.

"Aku bosan untuk hidup." Jawabnya dingin.

"Hei hidup ini masih panjang, masih banyak yang harus dilakukan, jangan kau akhiri dengan cara bodoh dong." Ujar Hinata.

"Sudah tidak ada yang perlu kulakukan." Tukas Gaara.

"Tidak mungkin Gaara, meskipun hidup terkadang menyakitkan tapi kau harus melanjutkannya, semuanya pasti akan indah pada waktunya." Hinata berkata sambil menepuk pelan bahu Gaara dan tersenyum lembut.

Gaara menatap Hinata lama, baru kali ini dia melihat wanita seperti ini. Gaara merasa agak nyaman dengan hinata.

"Yah mungkin kau benar Hinata _-sensei_." Ucap Gaara sambil menyungging senyum tipis.

"Jangan panggil aku _sensei_." Protes Hinata.

"Tadi kau menasehatiku seperti guru." Gaara berkata dengan nada jahil.

"Tapi aku bukan _sensei._ " Protes Hinata lagi.

"Hahaha baiklah-baiklah." Gaara tertawa lepas, rasanya bebannya agak terangkat.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, ingat jangan coba-coba bunuh diri lagi." Hinata memperingati.

"Iya iya _sensei._ " Gaara berkata sambil tertawa, menyenangkan menjahili Hinata.

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, "jangan panggil aku _sensei_ lagi."

"Iya Hinata." Akhirnya Gaara berhenti juga.

"Aku pulang duluan ya." Hinata berjalan menjauh dari Gaara sambil melambaikan tangan.

Gaara mengangguk dan memperhatikan Hinata yang terus menjauh sampai tak terlihat lagi.

"Dia berbeda." Gaara berkata dalam hati.

XXX

Besoknya Hinata datang ke taman lagi.

Seperti kemarin Hinata pasti membawa kameranya. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang sudah disediakan sambil memandangi sekitar. Hinata melihat kearah jembatan dan mendapati Gaara sedang berada disana.

"Apa dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi?" Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya.

Tanpa buang waktu, Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata, suaranya agak khawatir.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin bunuh diri Hinata, hanya ingin bersantai saja." Ucap Gaara seolah tau pikiran Hinata.

Hinata memperhatikan Gaara sejenak, hari ini dia terlihat lebih rapi dibanding kemarin, surai merahnya tidak acak-acakan dan sorot matanya tampak lebih cerah. Kalau dilihat-lihat Gaara tampan juga.

"Hinata." Suara Gaara membuat Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"E-eh apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Gaara berkata sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"Mau tanya apa?"

"Waktu kau menyelamatkan ku, aku merasa seolah tubuhku sedang menembus waktu." Gaara berkata sambil membayangkan kejadian kemarin.

"Teleportasi." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Apa?" Gaara merasa telinganya harus dibawa ke THT.

"Iya teleportasi." Hinata menekankan kata teleportasinya.

"Teleportasi? Itu tidak mungkin." Gaara tidak percaya.

"Terserah kalau kau tak percaya, tapi itulah yang terjadi, aku punya kekuatan itu." Jelas Hinata.

Gaara hanya terdiam saat mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Buktikan padaku." Gaara menatap serius Hinata.

"Kan kemarin kau sudah tau."

"Kemarin aku setengah sadar, sekarang juga buktikan." Perintah Gaara.

"Baiklah." Hinata langsung menggengam lengan Gaara dan dengan sekali gerak mereka sudah ada di tempat lain.

"Ini dimana ya?" Gaara celingak celinguk melihat sekitar, disana angin berhembus sangat kencang.

"Tokyo Tower." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mereka berada di puncak tower. Gaara melihat kearah bawah,tinggi banget.

"Ini Tokyo Tower." Ucap Gaara dengan nada agak syok.

Hinata mengangguk masih dengan senyum lebarnya, bangga dengan kekuatannya.

Gaara langsung memutar otaknya, terakhir mereka ada di taman Kyoto, sekarang mereka ada di TOKYO.

"Kau percaya sekarang?" Tanya Hinata.

Gaara mengangguk, "yah ini cukup untuk membuatku percaya."

"Kau enak ya punya kekuatan itu, mau kemana-mana langsung melesat saja, gak perlu pakai uang." Ujar Gaara jahilnya kumat.

"Enak saja, aku juga pergi pakai kendaraan umum tau, kalau pakai kekuatanku terus aku bisa kelelahan." Jelas Hinata sambil mencibirkan mulutnya.

"Ternyata kau bisa lelah juga." Gaara berkata sambil tertawa.

"Aku juga manusia tau." Hinata memukul pelan lengan Gaara.

"Ehm Gaara."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin bunuh diri waktu itu?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung.

Gaara menerawang jauh, "dulu aku punya pacar dan aku sangat menyanyangi nya, tapi dia malah pergi begitu saja dan dengan seenaknya berkata dia sudah mencintai orang lain."

Hinata terdiam menunggu lanjutan omongan Gaara.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa, rasanya sakit sekali, makanya aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku saja." Sorot mata Gaara meredup.

"Kau harusnya tidak berpikir begitu, masih banyak wanita lain yang lebih baik darinya." Ujar Hinata sambil memandang lurus pemandangan kota Tokyo itu.

"Yah kau benar Hinata dan aku telah menemukan orang tepat." Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dan itu adalah kau Hinata." Ucap Gaara dalam hatinya.

"Kuharap orang itu adalah yang terbaik untukmu." Hinata berkata sambil menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Yah dia yang terbaik." Gaara juga menyungging senyum lembut.

Dengan kekuatan teleportasi Hinata, mereka kembali ke Kyoto dalam sekejap mata.

"Lumayan juga kau punya kekuatan teleportasi jadi gak usah naik kendaraan umum ya." Ucap Gaara jahil.

Hinata tertawa mendengar ucapn jahil Gaara.

"Hinata, dari mana kau dapat kekuatan teleportasi itu?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Ehm entahlah aku juga tidak pernah tau, ibuku tak pernah menceritakannya, tapi yang kutahu aku baru mengetahuinya saat kelas 6 SD." Jelas Hinata sambil menginat kejadian saat masih kecil.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, waktu itu aku hampir terlambat kesekolah gara-gara aku bangun kesiangan, aku panik rasanya ingin menangis, lalu aku berlari keluar rumah dan aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan rasanya badanku juga seolah menembus waktu, dan dalam sekejap aku sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah dengan masih cukup waktu untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Saat aku menceritakannya pada ibuku, dia hanya menjawab itu namanya teleprotasi." Jelas Hinata lagi panjang lebar.

"Hahaha lucu sekali ceritamu, aku tak bisa membayangkan wajahmu saat terlambat waktu itu." Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Untung juga ada peristiwa itu, kalau tidak kau tidak akan tau kekuatanmu." Ucap Gaara sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pinggir matanya karena tertawa tadi.

 **Jpret.** Hinata mengambil gambar Gaara dan membuatnya terkesiap.

"Eh apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata tersenyum, "aku hanya ingin memfoto dirimu saja, ekspresimu lucu sekali, harusnya kau sering-sering berekspresi seperti itu."

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu." Gaara mendekati Hinata dan merangkulnya, lalu dia mengambil kamera Hinata dan ber _selfie_ bersama.

"Gaara!" Hinata kaget dan langsung buru-buru mengambil kameranya.

"Hahaha ekspresi kagetmu lucu sekali." Gaara tertawa lagi sambil mengintip dari belakang Hinata, melihat hasil foto tadi.

"Gaara jangan usil." Hinata berkata dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Hahaha!" Gelak tawa Gaara tak teebendung lagi.

Terselip rasa hangat di hati Hinata saat melihat Gaara tertawa lepas.

"Sudah lah aku mau pulang dulu, pasti ibuku sudah menungguku." Hinata menyudahi acara tertawanya.

Gaara mengangguk, "kalau gitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Hinata menggeleng, "tidak perlu Gaara, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku tau kau punya kekuatan teleportasi, tapi anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena kau sudah mengajakku ke Tokyo Tower, sesekali berjalan kaki tidak apa-apa kan." Ajak Gaara.

"Yah aku tidak bisa selalu tergantung dengan kekuatanku." Hinata menyetujuinya.

XXX

Mereka telah sampai disebuah komplek perumahan.

"Jadi dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Gaara sambil melihat rumah-rumah didepannya.

"Ehm sudah sampai sini saja ya." Hinata berkata sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya resah, dia takut Gaara tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, lalu dia menjawab, "baiklah aku mengerti."

"Ehm maaf Gaara, aku tidak bermaksud untuk-" ucapan Hinata langsung dipotong oleh Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti, kau kan anak perempuan, ibumu pasti menunggumu sekarang." Gaara meyakinkan Hinata dengan senyumannya.

"Iya terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku senang sekali."

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Gaara membalas.

Begitu Hinata sampai di rumahnya, ibunya sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan ke sofa tempat ibunya duduk.

"Ah kau sudah pulang Hinata, hari ini kau memotret apa?" Tanya ibunya.

Hinata melepaskan kameranya yang sedari tadi tergantung di lehernya sembari duduk disebelah ibunya.

"Ibu ternyata tidak semua laki-laki itu jahat tau."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya ibunya heran dengan perkataan anaknya.

"Iya tidak semua laki-laki tidak bisa dipercaya, ada kok yang bisa dipercaya dan baik." Hinata berkata dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Nada suara ibunya meninggi.

Hinata membuka album foto di kameranya dan memperlihatkan fotonya kepada ibunya.

"Ini yang aku bilang tadi, namanya Gaara."

Matanya ibunya tertegun menatap seorang laki-laki di foto itu dia nampak sangat gembira sekali begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Kalo di lihat Gaara keliatannya anak baik-baik.

"Dari mana kau kenal dia?" Tanya ibunya dengan nada penuh selidik.

"Dari taman yang biasa aku suka kunjungi." Jawab santai Hinata.

"Mulai besok kau tak boleh kesana lagi." Ucap ibunya tegas sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh kesana ibu? Itu tempat kesukaanku." Hinata tak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh ibunya.

"Pokoknya kau tak boleh kesana." Ibunya menegaskan lagi.

"Tapi kenapa? Beri aku alasan ibu." Hinta hanya butuh jawaban jelas dari ibunya.

"Jangan banyak bertanya turuti saja, ini demi kebaikkanmu!" Ibunya langsung berkata dengan suara tinggi.

"Ini untuk kebaikkanku atau ibu?" Hinata langsung berlari kekamarnya dan menutup rapat-rapat pintunya.

Ibunya hanya bisa menatap nanar pintu kamar anaknya.

"Ibu tak ingin kehilanganmu Hinata." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal sambil menangis.

Hinata baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang bisa dipercaya selain ibunya.

Hinata baru saja bertemu seseorang yang bisa membuat hatinya merasa hangat.

Baru saja dia menemukannya tapi itu semua harus berakhir secepat ini akibat ke egoisan ibunya sendiri.

Hinata menatap foto di kameranya dan mengelus wajah Gaara di foto itu.

"Gaara..." ucap Hinata lirih.

XXX

Gaara merasa bingung hari ini, dia sudah menunggu lebih dari 2 jam di taman ini, tapi dia sama sekali tak melihat batang hidung Hinata.

"Kemana dia?" Gaara terus memandangi kesekeliling matanya terus mencari sosok Hinata.

Gaara penasaran kenapa Hinata tak ada disini, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Hinata.

Sesampainya di komplek perumahan Hinata, Gaara bingung harus mengambil jalur mana, karena di komplek itu dibagi menjadi 4 jalur.

Gaara melihat seorang kakek tua melintas di depannya.

"Maaf kek, apa kakek tau dimana rumah Hinata?" Tanya Gaara.

Kakek itu tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kau tidak tau?"

"Eh apa?" Gaara bingung.

"Kau tidak tau kalau Hinata itu, terikat oleh satu peraturan." Jelas kakek itu.

Gaara menggeleng bingung, "tidak kek aku tidak tau sama sekali."

"Hinata sejak kecil tidak boleh bertemu dengan laki-laki." Jelas kakek itu.

"Kenapa begitu?" Gaara tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan kakek itu.

"Kau tidak tau dia punya kekuatan yang tak dimiliki manusia?" Tanya kakek itu.

"Aku tau kekuatannya, tapi apa yang maksudnya dengan peraturan itu?"

Kakek itu berdeham sebentar, "dia itu bukan manusia murni."

"Bukan manusia murni?" Gaara sama sekali tak mengerti.

Kakek itu mangangguk, "yah hanya itu yang kuketahui dari Hinata."

Gaara terdiam, berusaha mencerna setiap ucapan kakek itu.

"Jika kau ingin mengetahuinya secara detail, pergilah kerumahnya." Kakek itu menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi alamat rumah Hinata.

Gaara mengamati kertas ditangannya, "terima kasih."

"Semoga ini berguna untukmu nak." Kakek itu menepuk pundak Gaara dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Gaara menyusuri jalan di komplek perumahan itu, mengamati setiap rumah yang dilewatinya.

Dikertas itu tertulis ciri rumah Hinata, mempunyai cat berwarna abu-abu.

Gaara menoleh rumah yang berada di sampingnya, rumah bercat abu-abu.

 **Tok tok tok.** Gaara mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu.

"Ya cari siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Permisi saya mencari Hinata." Kata Gaara dengan sopan.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyanya dengan nada waspada.

"Saya Gaara temannya Hinata." Ucap Gaara sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Mata ibunya Hinata melebar, jadi ini laki-laki yang bernama Gaara.

"Maaf Hinata sedang tidak ada di rumah." Jawab ibunya berbohong kepada Gaara.

Gaara menahan pintu itu dengan tangannya saat ibu Hinata ingin menutupnya.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa, tapi ada yang ingin saya tanyakan kepada anda." Ucap Gaara tegas.

Ibu Hinata tersentak, "apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Saya ingin tau mengenai Hinata."

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari anakku?" Tanya ibunya berusaha untuk setenang mungkin berbicara.

"Saya ingin tau mengenai kekuatannya." Ucap Gaara sambil memandang ibu Hinata dengan serius.

Ibunya benar-benar terkejut, dari mana dia tau kekuatannya anaknya, sudah berapa lama Hinata mengenal orang ini?

Ibunya Hinata terdiam, dia tak bisa mengelak lagi soal Hinata.

"Aku akan menceritakannya." Ibunya membuka pintu itu lebih lebar mempersilahkan Gaara masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Terima kasih." Gaara melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Gaara duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menunggu ibu Hinata menyiapkan teh untuknya.

"Silahkan." Ibu Hinata menyodorkan teh yang baru dibuatnya.

Gaara menyeruputnya pelan sembari menikmati aroma khas dari teh tersebut.

"Jadi bisa anda ceritakan kepada saya?" Gaara memulai percakapan.

Ibu Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Dia bukan manusia biasa."

"Saya tau itu, saya ingin yang lebih detail lagi."

Ibu Hinata menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari pertemuaanya dengan ayah Hinata, kelahiran Hinata, ayahnya meninggal dan semuanya.

Mata Gaara membulat sempurna mendengar semua keterangan yang dituturkan oleh ibu Hinata.

"Begitulah ceritanya, kau sudah puas sekarang."

Gaara masih terdiam, tubuhnya kaku tak dapat bergerak, penjelasan ibu Hinata membuatnya sangat terkejut.

'Dia akan mati jika mencintai seorang laki-laki dari bumi.' Ucapan ibu Hinata terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

 **GUBRAK.** Terdengar suara keras dari lantai dua rumah Hinata.

"Hinata!" Ibunya langsung berlari naik ke lantai dua rumahnya diikuti dengan Gaara dibelakangnya.

Pintu kamar Hinata didobrak dengan keras dan memperlihatkan Hinata yang sedang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata! Bangunlah." Ibu Hinata langsung menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh anaknya.

Gaara seketika panik, dia langsung menelpon rumah sakit.

"Segera kirimkan dokter kemari, jangan banyak bertanya! Ini darurat!" Gaara nyaris berteriak.

"Hinata, bangunlah." Ibunya terus menggoncangkan tubuh anaknya sambil menangis.

Gaara dengan cepat langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang.

"Hinata, sadarlah aku ada disini." Gaara mengelus wajah putih Hinata pelan.

Secara ajaib mata Hinata terbuka perlahan.

"Gaara." Ucapnya pelan.

"Hinata." Gaara tersenyum sambil menitikkan air matanya.

Ibu Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh anaknya, "Akhirnya kau sadar anakku."

"Aku merasa tubuhku terasa lemas." Keluh Hinata pelan.

"Yasudah kau istirahat saja, ibu akan membuatkan sup untukmu." Ibunya keluar dari kamar Hinata dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dari mana kau tau alamat rumahku?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

"Aku tau dari seorang kakek tua yang kutemui tadi." Jawab Gaara dengan nada halus.

Hinata mengangguk dan menutup matanya.

"Istirahatlah dulu." Gaara menggenggam kanan tangan Hinata.

Sementara di dapur, ibu Hinata sedang mengaduk sup didalam panci untuk anaknya.

Pikiran ibunya kalut, dia tau dia akan kehilangan anaknya, kejadian saat dia kehilangan suaminya terulang lagi sekarang.

Tanpa sadar air mata membasahi wajahnya dan ibunya menangis dalam diam.

Ibunya berjalan lemas kearah kamar anaknya dan membuka pelan pintu kamar itu.

Dilihatnya anaknya sedang tertidur pulas dan disampingnya Gaara duduk di sebelah anaknya tertidur pulas sambil menggenggam tangan anaknya.

Ibunya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu dan berkata pelan, "dia memang orang yang baik Hinata."

Ibunya menutup pelan pintu anaknya dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk menyiapkan sup.

Saat hendak kembali, dia tak sengaja melihat salah satu kamar yang letaknya paling ujung di rumah itu, ibunya menoleh kearah sebuah kamar yang dirahasiakan selama ini dari Hinata.

"Mungkin aku harus melakukannya." Ibunya memantapkan hatinya.

Lalu dia kembali ke kamar anaknya.

"Gaara." Ibu Hinata menepuk pelan pundaknya dan membuat Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Tolong bantu saya." Ibu Hinata menarik tangan Gaara keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Kita mau kemana tante?" Tanya Gaara bingung melihat ibu Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa.

Ibunya tak menjawab, mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah kamar.

"Ini tempat apa?" Gaara memandang heran kamar.

"Sebelum saya menjawab pertanyaanmu, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan juga kepadamu." Ucap ibunya sambil memandang kamar itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai anakku?" Tanyanya serius.

"Ya aku sudah mencintainya sejak pertama bertemu." Gaara menjawab tanpa ragu.

Ibu Hinata menyungging senyum, "aku ingin mempercayakan anakku padamu."

Gaara memandang ibu Hinata lekat-lekat.

Ibu Hinata mengambil kunci kamar itu yang sengaja diletakkan di atas pintu dan membukanya.

Di kamar itu berisi sebuah alat berukuranbesar yang tertutup sebuah plastik transparan yang sudah sedikit berdebu, alat itu dilengkapi satu tempat tidur untuk satu orang di sisi kanan dan kirinya, di tengah tempat tidur itu terdapat sebuah kabel panjang berukuran besar yang menghubungi kedua tempat tidur itu dan berbagai macam tombol ikut melengkapinya.

"Ini alat apa?" Tanya Gaara agak takjub melihatnya.

"Ini adalah alat yang kubuat sendiri untuk memidahkan kekuatan dari satu tubuh ke tubuh yang lain." Jelas ibu Hinata sambil menyibak plastik tersebut.

"Gaara tolong bawa Hinata kemari."

Gaara langsung melesat pergi ke kamar Hinata.

"Hinata." Panggil Gaara pelan.

"Ehm iya ada apa?" Hinata membuka matanya pelan.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata karena Gaara juga tak tau bagaimana jawabannya, dia langsung menggendong Hinata.

"Kita mau kemana?" Hinata berkata dengan nada bingung sambil mengeratkan tangannya di leher Gaara.

"Sudah nanti kau juga tau."

Gaara membawa Hinata kekamar tadi.

"Aku sudah membawanya."

"Baringkan dia disitu." Tunjuk ibu Hinata kearah salah satu ranjang.

Gaara menurutinya dan membaringkan Hinata dengan hati-hati.

Ibu Hinata juga membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang satunya lagi.

"Tolong tekan tombol itu." Tunjuk ibu Hinata kearah tombol berwarna hijau.

"Untuk apa?" Gaara benar-benar bingung tak habis pikir dengan pikiran ibu Hinata.

"Nyalakan saja!" Tukasnya.

Gaara langsung menekan tombol itu.

"ARGGH!" Hinata langsung berteriak saat tombol itu di nyalakan, rasanya kekuatannya ditarik untuk lepas dari tubuhnya.

Kekuatan Hinata mengalir di dalam selang itu dan masuk kedalam tubuh ibunya.

Wajah Hinata sudah tak pucat lagi, badannya juga tak lemas lagi bahkan lebih segar.

Tapi disisi lain, ibu Hinata terbaring lemah dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ibu!" Hinata langsung bangkit dari ranjang mendekati ibunya.

"Hinata kau sudah sehat." Ujar ibunya pelan sambil mengusap wajah anaknya.

"Ibu, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata benar-benar panik.

"Ibu hanya ingin agar kau sehat Hinata, ibu sudah lama memikirkan ini,suatu hari kau pasti membutuhkan alat ini." Ibunya berkata dengan mata semakin sayu.

"Tapi kenapa dengan ibu, apa yang terjadi?!"

"Kau bisa tanyakan kepada Gaara, karena ibu sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, oh iya ibu telah membuatkan kau sup, Gaara kumohon lindungi anakku, aku mengandalkan mu." Dan dengan perkataan itu, ibunya menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

Ibu Hinata meninggal karena tubuhnya tak mampu menerima kekuatan sebesar itu sebab tubuhnya hanya tubuh manusia biasa berbeda dengan Hinata yang mempunyai tubuh setengah dewa.

Sedangkan Hinata telah terbebas dari peraturan itu, dia telah menjadi manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan.

"Ibu." Hinata menangis terisak-isak, Gaara langsung memeluknya sambil mengelus rambut Hinata membiarkan bajunya basah karena air mata Hinata.

"Aku akan selalu menjaga Hinata, aku berjanji." Gaara berkata dalam hati sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

 **Sebulan setelah kejadian itu...**

Hinata kini telah berkerja di sebuah cafe dekat taman yang biasa dikunjunginya.

"Hinata! Ada yang mencarimu!" Ucap salah seorang temannya yang juga berkerja di cafe.

"Siapa Hime _-chan_?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengelap piring yang baru saja dicucinya.

"Itu ada seorang pria tampan menunggumu." Tunjuk Hime ke depan pintu masuk cafe tersebut.

Hinata melirik kearah pintu dilihatnya seorang laki-laki tampan bersurai merah sedang menunggu.

Senyum Hinata langsung merekah, dia pun berjalan kearah pria itu.

"Gaara." Sapa Hinata ramah.

"Ah Hinata bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku ikut senang."

"Yah sekarang aku harus naik kendaraan umum untuk menuju kemari." Ucap Hinata dengan nada agak menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau yang sekarang dan yang dulu bagiku sama saja." Ucapan Gaara membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

Gaara merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berbulu berwarna merah.

Gaara berlutut dihadapan Hinata sambil membuka kotak itu, sebuah cincin berlian cantik ada didalamnya.

"Gaara ini..." Hinata benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku punya janji dengan ibumu bahwa aku akan selalu melindungi, dan aku juga mencintaimu Hinata." Gaara berucap dengan serius tak peduli orang yang lalu lalang melihat mereka.

"Menikahlah denganku." Ujar Gaara dan membuat wajah Hinata bersemu semerah tomat.

 **The End**

 **Ah selesai sudah cerita yang saya buat...**

 **Gimana menurut kalian?**

 **Ditunggu review and favoritenya^^**


End file.
